


The Only Light {ON HOLD FOR NOW}

by MadsDragon



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Activities, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Awkwardness, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Gore, Decean Dean is Deceit, Deceit isn't that bad, Depression, Emile is a Therapist/Physiatrist, Heavy Angst, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!!!!, I Don't Know What the Hell I'm Doing, I promise there will be fluff!, Insomnia, Let the sassy Starbucks baby snooze, Like I mean it... The angst is real..., M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Mythomania, OCD, Other, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remy is Starbucks Queen, Roman has like 7 sisters, SLIMEY BOI, SSDAU, Strong Character death, WIP, but still a lot of angst, cursing, disorder au, just leave the snek alone, like a lot of swearing, like not evil ok, logicality - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, tol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsDragon/pseuds/MadsDragon
Summary: Six teen boys, Logan, Patton, Virgil, Roman, Remy and Decean, have been nominated to be included in a group trial. Under the supervision of Dr Picani, Therapist and Physiatrist, they will be taking part in group activities and therapy sessions to help with their conditions. Will they create to bonds or new rivalries? Will they heal or will they hurt more than ever?Read it on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/164166414-the-only-light





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS! (for entire book):  
> Just a quick warning! This entire, uhhh Book? Will contain mentions of mental health disorders, anxiety and panic attacks, depression, strong death, swearing, deceit, arguing, abuse and other triggering mentions. If these topics upset you or trigger you then please refrain from reading!  
> DISCLAIMER!:  
> I am not an expert/professional on mental health, these treatments, files and symptoms e.t.c are from brief research only. Although this may hit close to reality it is not exact.  
> Also:  
> If believe you may be experiencing these symptoms or suffering from any of these then please seek help from a trusted adult or professional! Your mental health is important!  
> Not to mention there are helplines available.  
> If you need help, seek it.  
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Deceit?  
> Swearing  
> Sexism (Don’t worry Val sorts them out)  
> and I think that is all.

He signed the last of the six letters and slipped it onto his bosses desk. He gazed out the slightly open shutters to see it was dark out. He sighed to himself, exhausted. He’ll just have to post them tomorrow. He looked around his bosses dimly lit, untidy office. Papers askew in the filing cabinets and scattered across the desk, post it notes with untidy scrawls of handwriting, that he supposed were old reminders, were stuck to the almost overflowing bookshelf. A small stitch plushy sat on the desk surrounded by other cartoon figurines. The only light illuminating the room was a dim, but warm, Steven universe lamp.

“Thomas.” Thomas jumped and span around, his heart rate sky rocketing. He sighed and felt it slow again as he realised it was merely his boss leaning against the door frame, an amused look flickering in his cognac-brown eyes.

“S-Sorry Dr. Picani. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Thomas, please, how many times must I tell you, call me Emile.” Emile fixed his glasses and smiled kindly at the employe. Thomas couldn’t help but return the favour. “Did you finish them?” He moved closer and gestured towards the sealed envelopes on the desk. Thomas simply nodded his head in response, earning a nod of approval from his boss.

“Do you really think this will work?” Thomas asked. Of course, he had faith in Picani, but, he couldn’t help but doubt the plan.

“That is why we call it trial and error, Thomas. So we may try and see if it is successful.” Emile explained as he lowered himself into his chair. “There certainly will be error, but if we are lucky and all goes according to plan, then perhaps we will be able to help a lot of people.” Thomas nodded his head slightly, understanding Emile’s messy form of reassurance. Emile gathered the letters and stacked them in a neat pile. He flicked through them quickly, checking the names and addresses were correct. Thomas shuffled his feet nervously while he watched idly as his boss checked his work. Emile tapped the letters on the desk, once again fixing them to be in a straight pile.

“Post them first thing tomorrow.” Emile leaned forwards and held the letters out to Thomas, His face glowed the dull lamp light. Thomas accepted them nodding slightly. He swiftly slipped them into his bag and slung it over his back. He gave his boss a quick wave before making his way hastily out of the building. 

Thomas unlocked his door with a loud click and slipped into the small apartment. Yeah it was absolutely tiny - but, it suited him, it was home. He sighed and slipped his bag onto the couch before slumping down on it himself. Exhausted, he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. Thomas felt his eyes grow increasingly heavy. He laid down and let the noise of the bustling city lull him to sleep.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The distant noise of an alarm going haywire woke Thomas with a start. He sat up and drowsily rubbed his eyes. 

“Musta’ fallen asleep on the couch,” He mumbled to himself thinking out loud. He looked down and checked them on his watch - his eyes widened. He was late. The letters were suppose to be posted by now! Thomas quickly rushed to the bathroom, running a comb through his hair once and hastily brushing his teeth. He grabbed his bag from the couch and rushed out the door to the post office.

He stopped just outside the post office. Honestly he didn’t know if they could have designed it in a more cliche way. It looked as if it had come straight out of some corny rom-com or high school movie. He smiled, stepped inside and lined up. Running the entire way hadn’t been a good idea. His heart raced and he was entirely out of breath. The little work he had put into brushing his hair had gone completely to waste, it looked as if he had been hit by a bolt of lightning. He waited and tapped his foot impatiently. What was taking the man in front of him so damn long? He frowned and attempted to listen in on the conversation.

“What?! This is preposterous?! How dare-“

“Sir, I’m sorry. I’m the only one here. If you want to post a letter you’ll have to speak to me.” The woman seemed as if she had been having this argument for a while now and she seemed just about done with it.

The man growled back at the woman, infuriated by common sense. 

“How dare- You know what? Can I speak to a _man_ rather than such an idiot _fucking_ woman.” At this the woman looked as if she finally had it. She stood up scowled at the man. 

“Well! If you don’t want to speak to such an ‘idiot _fucking_ woman’ then maybe you can go give your money to some other post office. Or just stay here and wait for the police to arrive. Maybe _they’ll_ put up with your _._ Sexist. Bullshit.” She poked the man harshly in the chest with his own plump letter for emphasis. He scowled at her, snatched the letter from her hand and stormed out the post office, slamming the door behind him. The woman brushed herself off and went back behind the counter. Thomas’s jaw was ajar. He recognised this woman, Valerie from his drama class. Used to be one of his best friends, in-fact she had helped him come out to his parents. Then she moved to London to go to some fancy university. She cleared her throat and he stepped forward. He handed her the letters and some money. Valerie finished the process and smiled at him.

“Here you go,” She handed him the change and he started to walk away before stopping and turning around.  


“See ya’ around Val.” He saluted her and closed the door behind him. 

Thomas stepped out of the small post office and began to trudge to work. Wait, work. He sighed face palmed. He had forgotten the entire reason he had to go there in the first place. The damn plan. God, he hoped it worked.


	2. Chapter One: Patient Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Patients' are introduced as they get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEBER!:  
> I am not an expert on mental health, these treatments, files and symptoms e.t.c are although this may hit close to reality it is not exact.  
> If you are experiencing these symptoms or suffering from any of these then please seek help from a trusted adult or professional! Your mental health is important!  
> Not to mention there are helplines available.  
> If you need help, seek it.  
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Swearing.  
> Arguments.  
> Mentions and symptoms of Depression, OCD, Bipolar, Anxiety, Insomnia and Mythomania.  
> Implications of neglect and child abuse.  
> I think that’s all!  
> ENJOY?!?!!??!?!

**_Patient File:_ one**

**_Name: Logan, Days_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Disorder: OCD_ **

**_Symptoms exhibited: Behavioural and Psychological. Compulsive behaviour, agitation, compulsive cleaning, repetitive movements, hyper-vigilance and nightmares._ **

**_Date and age when diagnosed: May 4. 13_ **

**_Treatments: Treatments have not started yet, future treatments may include, Support group, Cognitive therapy sessions and other Group activities. Medical treatments may include Anxiolytic._ **

 

“Logan? Berry? Could you come downstairs for a minute?” Logan tore his eyes from his book, slightly irritated by his mother’s request. It wasn’t exactly interrupting his reading, in fact, he wasn’t reading in the first place. He had decided to re-read his favourite Agatha Christie novel but had only managed to get a few pages in before staring at a page blankly and, just contemplating. Which was incredibly unlike him, usually he had laser focus and an inability to get distracted. He resigned and closed the book. Logan let out a breathy sigh and put it on his bedside table, before uncrossing his legs and walking out of his room. He straightened his tie before walking down the stairs and stepping into the living room, to see his mother sitting on the couch with a letter on the coffee table. Logan cocked an eyebrow at her as she gestured for him to sit. Logan conceded and sat across from her on the armchair.

“Berry.” His mother reached out to touch is hand only to have him quickly move it back. A hurt expression crossed her face but she quickly wiped it off with a too big smile and straightens her back again, “Berry. I-,here.” She sighed and handed him the letter. “This came for you in the mail.” Logan took the letter and began to read its contents.

_To, Logan Days_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to be included in a group trial compiled of five other people your age with similar conditions to yours. Under the supervision of Dr. Picani, you will be taking part in activities and therapy sessions to assist with your current situation. You will be required to come to the address enclosed on the 6/2/19._

_We encourage your presence._

_Authorised_

 

E. Picani

_Sincerely_

 

Thomas.S

Who were Thomas and E.Picani? What could they do to help? Logan frowned at the letter. Sixth of the second. When was that? His mind searched for today’s date quickly. Today was the fourth. Two days time and he’d be in a house with five complete strangers. His eyes widened before he returned his expression to his usual nonchalant one.

“Elaborate.” He said quietly, after regaining his composure.

“Well. Your father and I have noticed that, recently, your… Condition… has been affecting the way you live your life. You won’t hug us, you won’t pet animals, heck you won’t even touch the doorknobs without a tissue in your hands! We think it would be best if you were to take part in this.” Logan opened his mouth to debate with his Mother and Father’s decision before his mother held up her hand to silence him. “No buts, no protests, no debating. Just do this, for me and your Father. _Please._ ” The desperation in his mother’s voice surprised Logan. Usually, she was so strong and stoic. The venerability was new and intriguing. Perhaps that is why he nodded in agreement. His mother’s face lit up. The first genuine smile he had seen in ages was now spread across her face. She stood up to hug him. He flinched and she sat back down remembering his “condition”. 

“Oh, Berry! This is great! Let me inform your Father!” She stood up again and rushed to the kitchen. Punching his father’s phone number into the old phone quickly. “Pick up. Pick up. Pick u- Oh!—Hello…Yes…Good…Yeah yeah hold up I've got good news!” Logan was regretting his decision more and more by the minute. 

“—yes honey _good_ news.” She glanced over at Logan excitedly before returning to the phone, “He agreed!—I know I didn’t either…two days…-yeah ok, see you then!… Bye!” His mother hung up the phone and smirked at Logan. 

“Ok lil’ Berry! Time to go pack your bags!” She flicked her hands, shoeing him away. 

He rolled his eyes, exasperated, and rubbed his dry, cracked hands out of habit before he followed the command and raced up the stairs and back into his room to pack.

_This was a bad decision._

 

 

**_Patient File: two_ **

**_Name: Virgil, Grayson_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Disorder: Anxiety._ **

**_Symptoms exhibited: Whole body, Cognitive and Behavioural. Hyper-vigilance, irritability, anxiety and panic attacks, excessive worry, trembling and nausea._ **

**_Date and age when diagnosed: July 20. 6_ **

**_Treatments: Treatments have not started yet, future treatments may involve Meditation, Cognitive behavioural therapy and Group activities. Medical treatments may include SSRI (Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor)._ **

 

Packing. Virgil had only done it once before in his life, at least for big occasions. But He already knew he hated it. He sighed staring pointlessly at the suitcase. He gazed around his small, practically empty, bedroom. 

The dry beige wallpaper was peeling in the corner of the room and he swore, he had seen a family of rats when he had gotten his suitcase out from under his bed. His attention flickered briefly to the one piece of furniture in the room, that _wasn’t_ the air mattress on the ground that had been deemed his bed. The bedside table and the letter that sat on it. He picked it up and skimmed over it again. Just in case he had missed anything.

_To, Virgil Grayson_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to be included in a group trial compiled of five other people your age with similar conditions to yours. Under the supervision of Dr. Picani, you will be taking part in activities and therapy sessions to assist with your current situation. You will be required to come to the address enclosed on the 6/2/19._

_We encourage your presence._

_Authorised_

 

E. Picani

_Sincerely_

 

Thomas.S

Nope. He had everything he needed, or at least he hoped he did. He hadn’t thought about packing he just went into his room, chucked half of his wonderfully edgy wardrobe into his suitcase, yeeted in a hairbrush and toothbrush, and packed his sketchbook and a few pencils. Yeah, everything that was needed. Well, at least everything _he_ needed. He finished packing and zipped up the suitcase halfway, the dodgy zipper had gotten stuck and he couldn’t be bothered to even _try_ to do it up the entire way. Virgil pulled it of the “bed” and dragged the suitcase behind him as he lumbered out of his bedroom. He turned around and gave the small bedroom a quick wave before walking out and shutting the doorbehind him with a click. He stepped into the minuscule living room and stood in front of his mother who was staring blankly at a turned off TV.

“ ‘Kay mum, I’m h-headin’ off now,” Virgil stumbled over his words, trembling slightly as he anxiously awaited his mum’s reply. She slowly shifted her gaze to him and let out a mumble.

“Fine then. Bye.” 

Virgil felt a pang in his heart. He walked over to the door. He reached out to open it but stopped. Should he risk it? What if she got mad? What if she turned into dad? What if- Virgil shook himself and decided, fuck it. He was going away anyway.  
“L-love you.” He awaited a reply but received nothing. He sighed and turned the doorknob. Just before he closed the door he heard his mum faintly mumble, “Love you too Virgey.” 

He shut the door behind him and smiled to himself, his heart rate settling.

_Who knows. Maybe this will be good._

 

**_Patient File: three_ **

**_Name: Roman, Bravo_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Disorder: Bipolar_ **

**_Symptoms exhibited: Cognitive, behavioural, mood and psychological. Irritability, risk-taking behaviours, disorganised behaviour, aggression, mood swings, restlessness and delusion._ **

**_Date and age when diagnosed: April 11. 16_ **

**_Treatments: Treatments have not started yet, future treatments may include, Support group, Cognitive and Behavioural therapy sessions, Psychoeducation and other Group activities. Medical treatments may include SSRI (Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor)_ **

 

Why did he have to have seven sisters?

“Kneel you foul dragon witch! Kneel before the honourable, Princess Rosey!”

“I can’t kneel. We’re in a car.”

“Actually we are in a van, Charlotte.”

“Didn’t ask for your opinion, Kira!”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t give it.”

“Will you three stop bickering for five minutes!” Roman’s father growled through gritted teeth at the young girls, causing Rosey to giggle and the other two to pout grumpily. It wasn’t unusual for his youngest sisters to bicker about small things like this. This time his four older sisters had decided it would be a wiser choice to stay out of the argument. 

They were on their way to the address they had been supplied with. Was Roman nervous? Yes. He was terrified! At first, he had tried to think of it as another one of his plays, where he would feel nervous beforehand, but once he got on stage everything was just… beyond perfect. But so far it felt nothing like that. It felt more along the lines of, “If he didn’t get it done with now, he was going to puke”. He sighed and gazed out the window, he watched as they drove past overgrown paddocks full of sheep and cows and small, cozy houses that looked as if they had never been tended to. 

“Hey, Ro-Ro. ‘You alright?” Rosey questioned, looking up from the fake wooden sword she had been pretending to sharpen. Roman shook himself out of his dazed state.

“What—Why of course! I feel absolutely fabulous!” He reassured her and then, after a dramatic pause, he leaned in and added cheekily in a stage whisper, “per the usual.” Rosey giggled at his vanity. Her smile almost reaching her ears. Roman smiled back and ruffled his little sister’s short red hair. He sighed and pulled out the letter again, anything to fill his time. 

_To, Roman Bravo_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to be included in a group trial compiled of five other people your age with similar conditions to yours. Under the supervision of Dr. Picani, you will be taking part in activities and therapy sessions to assist with your current situation. You will be required to come to the address enclosed on the 6/2/19._

_We encourage your presence._

_Authorised_

E. Picani

_Sincerely_

Thomas.S

Roman placed the letter back into the smallest of the five suitcases he had decided to bring. Better to pack more than necessary rather than less, in his opinion anyway. He went back to gazing out the window. 

“Seriously Ro, are you ok?” Roman growled a bit. Irritated by his sisters overprotective nagging. He shook the sour look from his face when he saw Rosey’s eyebrow crease intensify.

“Yes, I’m fine Rosey.” Roman snapped, a little too harshly, he watched his sister’s face turnto one of hurt. He took a deep breath, calming down slightly and returned to smiling at his sister, “Now finish writing your story, beautiful princess. I wanna read it!” Rosey smiled at her brother and continued writing merrily. 

He really was a good actor. Roman turned back to the window and his smile instantly faded when he heard the car pull up with a loud screech.

_Relax, you’ll be fine._

 

 

 

**_Patient File: four_ **

**_Name: Patton, Hart_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Disorder: Clinical Depression_ **

**_Symptoms exhibited: Mood and Behavioural. Apathy, general discontent, guilt, hopelessness, loss of interest or pleasure in activities, mood swings, excessive crying and sadness._ **

**_Date and age when diagnosed: February 5. 15_ **

**_Treatments: Treatments have not started yet, future treatments may include, Support group, Cognitive and Behavioural therapy sessions and other Group activities. Medical treatments may include Antidepressants._ **

 

“Patty! Do you have to go!” Patton’s little sister whined, grabbing onto his arm and attempting to drag him back into the car.

“I’m so sorry Madeline, but I have to, if I want to get better.”

“But you’re not sick!” Madeline crossed her arms and pouted.

Patton’s practiced smile faltered slightly. Of course, his little sister didn’t understand what was happening, she was only eight for heaven's sake. He pasted the same warm smile on his face once more. An Idea popped into his head and he shifted his attention to the mother that was driving.

“Hey, mum? Can you guys come in with me? All the other families are going in with their kids.” Patton was telling the truth. There was a large family of around nine helping the brother, and, who he assumed was the father, carry several, large suitcases heading in, while what seemed to be the youngest sister was hitting a rickety fence post with a wooden sword. 

His mother considered for a brief moment, tilting her head slightly at the thought, causing her short strawberry blonde hair, the same colour as his own, to shift to her other shoulder. 

“I suppose it wouldn't hurt…” His mum conceded. Madeline grinned, her light blue eyes shining, and quickly jumped out of the car. Patton smiled at his sister’s enthusiasm. The car door slammed shut behind him as Patton jumped out, dragging his grey, cat suitcase behind him. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and read over it.

_To, Patton Hart_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to be included in a group trial compiled of five other people your age with similar conditions to yours. Under the supervision of Dr Picani, you will be taking part in activities and therapy sessions to assist with your current situation. You will be required to come to the address enclosed on the 6/2/19._

_We encourage your presence._

_Authorised_

E. Picani

_Sincerely_

Thomas.S

He folded it over and shoved it back into his pocket. Patton watched his mother practically drag Madeline away from the little girl that was hitting the fence post. Patton smiled sadly to himself — he did love his family. That’s why he decided to do this after all, for them. So he wouldn’t be what brought them down on a good day. So he wouldn’t be a burden. He was snapped abruptly from his thoughts when he smashed right into someone, knocking a stack of books out of their hands and sending them to the ground with a loud _thump_. Patton recovered from a brief moment of shock and quickly rushed down to help them pick the books back up. Oh God, how could I-!-I’m so stupid!

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ Patton stopped himself mid-apology when he finally looked up to meet the stranger’s eyes. 

They were almost hidden behind his thick-framed glasses similar to his own and were a sharp steel grey, almost crossing into an electric blue, brought out by his sharp features fair skin and dark brunette hair. Patton felt his face grow warm. He mentally slapped himself. No! Bad Patton, you only just met the guy! Patton tilted his head reconsidering his thoughts. Doesn’t mean you can’t think he’s attractive.

Patton handed the books back to the stranger and beamed at him, holding out his hand. 

“Sorry for bumping into you! I’m Patton, Paton Hart,” The stranger’s eyes darted to his outstretched hand and widened, his hand twitched slightly, and, instead of shaking Patton’s hand, he gave small smile (that made Patton’s stomach do a giddy flip,) back.

“Logan Days,” Logan replied, “Nice to make your acquaintance Patton,”

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Patton heard his name get called.

“Patton, Honey! Hurry up and get in here!” 

Patton waved a quick goodbye to Logan and darted to his mother. He hadn't even seen the house yet. He let out an awed gasp as he finally let his gaze drift to the house.

_This was going to be interesting._

 

 

**_Patient File: five_ **

**_Name: Remy, Cycle_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Disorder: Insomnia_ **

**_Symptoms exhibited: Sleep and Cognitive. sleeping difficulty, irritability, headache, drowsiness, daytime sleepiness, lack of concentration an slowness in activity._ **

**_Date and age when diagnosed: May 11. 12_ **

**_Treatments: Treatments have not started yet, future treatments may include, Cognitive behavioural therapy and Light therapy, Group activities and therapy. Medical treatments may include Sedative._ **

 

Remy peered over the top of his sunglasses, his eyes stinging slightly as they were met with the bright shine of sunlight that poured through gaps in the beautiful leaves of the oak tree’s that towered overhead. It was worth it to see the house—no…mansion, clearer. 

Dark yellow pine siding, rusticated to look like stone, had had soft green moss trying to peek into the gaps of the pine. Dark, green vines spiralled around the detailed columns messily. 

Remy winced and blinked when the arched windows sent a flash of sunlight towards him. How many windows did one house need? He slipped the sunglasses back up to cover his eyes and stepped up behind a large family.

“Love you Ro-Ro, See you when you get home!” A little girl squeaked as she hugged who he assumed “Ro-Ro” was.

“Bye Roman!” The rest of the sisters chorused completely out of sync as they sauntered away. 

Ok, so it’s Roman, not “Ro-Ro”. Roman bid farewell to his sisters, and, father? and shifted his gaze to Remy.

“Ah, Hello! You must be one of my housemates!” Roman beamed at Remy and bowed dramatically, “Roman Bravo,” he straightened himself again, running a hand through his dark auburn hair. He stood a good head or three above Remy and cocked an eyebrow at him, “And you are?”

“I’m the fabulous Remy Cycle,” Remy put a hand on his hip and stuck the other, with the Starbucks cup in it, in the air.

Roman laughed at his reply. “I like your attitude, Remy. Sharing a house with you will definitely be a pleasure.”

“You bet it will Gurl,” Remy smirked back at him.

Remy heard a giggle behind him and let his attention drift to a little girl with light brown hair, in ripped jeans and a cat top, giving a heart filled hug to a guy in light blue polo. The guy waved goodbye to his family and stepped up on the large porch next to Roman and Remy.

“Greetings stranger!” Roman smiled as he turned to face the newcomer. “I’m Roman and this is Remy,” Roman gestured at himself then Remy.

“Well, Heya Kiddos! I’m Patton.” Patton gave them both, what Remy would consider, an award-winning smile.

“Kiddos?”

Patton looked away sheepishly, “Yeah, I call my little sister “kiddo” all the time, plus I’ve always been told I’m the Dad friend,” Patton shrugged his shoulders, “It sorta just grew on me.”

“So… Dad, when do you think our other three compañeros will arrive?”

Patton beamed at Roman then shrugged before answering, “Gotta say, I’m not that sure kiddo. Actually, I think I ran into one, literally, on my way here,” Patton’s face turn a bright red as he continued gushing about his encounter with the stranger.

Oh~ Blushing, can’t wait to see what’s got Patton as red as a tomato. Remy thought grinning cheekily at the idea of playing cupid. But for now, he decided to change the topic of the conversation.

“So Babes, are your letters the same?” Remy asked, catching Patton’s attention, and diverting him from talking about the mysterious stranger. Remy held out his letter for the others to examine.

_To, Remy Cycle_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to be included in a group trial compiled of five other people your age with similar conditions to yours. Under the supervision of Dr Picani, you will be taking part in activities and therapy sessions to assist with your current situation. You will be required to come to the address enclosed on the 6/2/19._

_We encourage your presence._

_Authorised_

E. Picani

_Sincerely_

Thomas.S

The two nodded their heads in unison.

“Seems similar,”

“Yeah not much different to mine either, Kiddo,” 

Remy nodded his head, crumpled the letter up and tucked it away into the pocket of his leather jacket. Remy took a sip of green tea and opened his mouth to strike up another conversation with the two before he heard footsteps coming towards them. A dude with dark purple hair and black eyeshadow accompanied by a guy in a dark polo and a necktie, with his hair combed back slightly. The strangers stepped up towards them engrossed in a conversation. Completely unaware of the other teens around them.

“Seriously, Logan. Do you think people have a right to be happy or should they have to earn It?”

Logan unnecessarily adjusted his glasses before giving his response, “Well Virgil, Happiness is merely a chemical effect induced by dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins. So it’s more like we have the _ability_ to be happy and not control it.”

“Of course people have the right to be happy!” Patton interrupted earning a look of shock from the two newcomers.

“Elaborate,”

“Well,” Patton started shuffling his feet nervously as he took a deep breath, “Happiness isn’t just a chemical reaction, it’s an emotional state of well-being and a positive emotion linked with better health and a longer life, sure people can be bad but that doesn’t mean they don’t deserve good health and a long life.”

Logan thought for a brief moment before turning back to the emo, “Patton is right, happiness is a mental or emotional state of well-being which can be defined by, among others, positive or pleasant emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy. Indeed some emotions do affect our lifespan and well being. He is correct in saying we all deserve that.” Logan turned to the other, “Patton, you are correct, we do have the right to be happy.”

The pale emo nodded, content with the intellectual’s answer. While Patton’s cheeks began to dust red. So this must be the stranger Patton’s head over heels for. Remy began conjuring up plans to bring the two closer before his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the doors slamming open.

“Hello, and welcome to your home for the next ten months!”

_This should be fun._

 

 

 

**_Patient File: six_ **

**_Name: Decean, Dean_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Disorder: Mythomania_ **

**_Symptoms exhibited: Pathological and compulsive lying._ **

**_Date and age when diagnosed: Date Unknown. 8_ **

**_Treatments: Treatments have not started yet, future treatments may include, Cognitive behavioural therapy, Group activities and therapy. Medical treatments not requires, Antipsychotic may be provided._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I named Remy, 'Remy Cycle' DWI.  
> Right, so. This won't be updated in a while (due to things in personal life) and I do apologise for that. I estimate it might be updated in around 13-14 days (earlier if all goes well)  
> Again I'm really sorry! I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Roast me for typos.


	3. Chapter Two: Abrupt Beginnings and Bonds Forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 'Patients' get comfortable in their new surroundings... with a few road blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEBER!:  
> I am not an expert on mental health, these treatments, files and symptoms e.t.c are although this may hit close to reality it is not exact. The actions these characters make, because of their condition, are not an accurate! If you are experiencing these symptoms or suffering from any of these then please seek help from a trusted adult or professional! Your mental health is important!  
> Not to mention there are helplines available and willing to help.  
> If you need help, seek it.
> 
> Also this is not how Mythomania works! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Swearing, therapy (is therapy a trigger? Probably not but ima put it in here anyway), arguing, anxiety and anxiety attacks? Name calling and insults.

The doors slammed open loudly, to reveal a man with ginger-red hair and cognac-brown eyes. He wore a pink necktie and light brown khakis that matched the cardigan he was wearing over a white top. His smile stretched from ear to ear, beaming at he teens. 

He pointed at each of them, counting softy under his breath. His expression faded from a bright smile to a confused frown.

“Huh… Only five… —must be late…” He slapped the smile back onto his face, “Come in, I’ll show you to your rooms.” He turned around. and began walking, the five teens began follow before he quickly span back to face them once more. “Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m your host and Therapist, Dr. Picani.” He shook each of their hands firmly. His palms warm. 

Logan kept his hands firmly clutched around a giant book when the therapist held his hand out. Dr. Picani quirked an eyebrow at him as he refused, muttering something that looked like, “interesting”, under his breath. He turned to Patton and firmly shook his hand.

Patton beamed at Dr. Picani as he shook his hand, “Heya Doc, nice to meet you!”

“Same to you, Patton,” Picani stepped back and started walking again. “Follow me.”

Logan sighed. He isn’t going to stop again, is he? Patton and Roman bounded ahead, Virgil shrugged his shoulders slightly, sticking his hands in his hoodie’s pockets and trudging after them. 

“You coming Gurl?” Remy asked, walking and waving his hand in a gesture to follow.

Logan fixed his glasses. The house was quite astonishing, it’s old Victorian style was warm in a comforting way, it managed to feel clean and open despite the cluttered rooms. Silver candlesticks were placed on a table in front of a mirror. Their flames unlit but the silver was shining.

Patton was beaming and chatting with Roman excitedly, Logan felt his chest warm slightly as he watched Patton smile. Logan quickly snapped himself out of it and continued examining the house as they walked through the large rooms and past the arched windows.

Dr. Picani turned a corner quickly and began stepping up a grand stairway with detailed railings on the way up. Small horses with carriages attached to their back were carved neatly into the dark wood, that was polished to the point of perfection. Logan finally snapped his gaze to the ceiling. A stunning chandelier hung there, glass fragments sending small droplets of light like rain across the roof. Broad hallways twisted and split into forks, lit by bright, vintage glass lights. Paintings of the countryside and gardens hung on the wall. They walked into a well-lit hallway, with two doors on one side and only one on the other. Dr. Picani finally stopped.

“Remy,” He turned to the sunglasses wearing teen. “You will share a room with our other guest when he arrives,” Remy nodded, taking another sip of green tea. “Roman and Virgil you will be sharing a room,” He gestured at the door closest to them. Roman sent a sympathetic look at the emo, who returned it with a nervous smile. “And Patton and Logan, you will share a room.” 

Logan’s heart stopped. Wait. He had to share a room? Panic set in and his heart went from stopped to racing, Logan took a deep breath and managed to maintain a calm expression and nodded his head.

“Right then, I’ll leave you five to get settled in. Meet me in the living room when you’ve finished.” Picani sent them one final smile and walked away, leaving the teens by themselves.

Patton turned to Logan, cheeks burning with a blush that he was praying to God wasn’t showing.

“We’re roommates! Isn’t that great!” 

Logan gave a forced tightening of the lips, that was his unenthusiastic attempt at smiling. He nodded his head slightly in return. Patton continued beaming. Roman strode over to his and Virgil’s room and opened the door.

“After you, lord of darkness,” He bowed, holding the door open for the emo.

Virgil seemed to sink deeper into his hoodie and rushed through the door.

Roman held an offend expression on his face, accompanied by a few noises that matched. “Not even a thank you? Rude…” Roman walked in and shut the door behind him. Remy had already burst into his room, leaving Patton and Logan standing in the hallway. Patton shifted his feet awkwardly. The silence was almost deafening. 

“So uhh… You wanna get ready or…” 

Logan rolled his eyes. Panic shot through Patton and he felt his heart drop slightly.

“it’s “want to” not “wanna”” 

That’s it? Huh. Patton calmed down slightly, opening the door for Logan and letting him walk in. Patton switched on the light as Logan walked straight past it, not giving it a second glance. 

The room was relatively large. Two queen sized beds sat on opposite sides of the room, a bedside table with a lamp on the side of each. Patton walked over to the right side and set his suitcase down on the floor, pushing it under his bed. He’d unpack tonight _._ Patton slumped down on his bed, slightly relieved that he could just take a moment to relax in the quiet and secluded room. He watched Logan place a small, dark blue suitcase at the end of his bed. Patton frowned, it was slightly _too_ quiet. He was so used to listening to his sister chatter and laughs and his mothers’ arguing and yelling.. It felt weird for a room to be this quiet and serene. He shook himself from his thoughts and sat up.

“So are you ready Lo?”

Logan frowned slightly in confusion but nodded. Patton stood up and race to the door, letting Logan walk out before he followed. He shut the door behind him, Remy was already in the hallway, this time his Starbucks cup was replaced with a phone that he was scrolling through. Paton shot his his well-practiced smile and knocked on Virgil and Roman’s door.

“Hey, you ready yet-?” 

Patton was cut off by the door swinging open and Virgil slipping out. Roman soon followed with an irritated expression on his face.

“Hey Ro, you alright?” Patton asked, filled with slight concern.

“Wha-uh, yeah I’m fine Patt.”

Patton’s concerned look only deepened, knowing that fine usually wasn’t good. He chose not to bother Roman about it deciding it might only upset him further.

“Ok ladies! Ready to go?” Remy had put his phone away and had cocked an eyebrow at them, which was hard to see behind his sunglasses.

Patton and Roman simultaneously nodded their heads. The five teens began walking to the living room they had passed on the way in. 

They finally managed to make their way through the twisting halls into the living room. It was ginormous, bigger then Patton’s entire house. It had beautiful silk curtains that were tied back from the giant arched windows. A fire place set in between two of the largest windows in the room. A rectangle carpet that looked as if it had been snatched from Aladdin was laid down on the hardwood floors. His attention snapped to Dr. Picani, who was standing in the middle of a circle of padded, dark oak, chairs.

“Welcome! Come take a seat.”

After sharing a look, the teens obliged and each sat on a chair. Virgil took a seat in between Logan and Roman. He pulled his knees close up to his chest and pulling the hoodie over his head. Picani pulled up his own chair and sat in the middle of the circle, Eyes breaming a welcoming warmth. 

“As we are all strangers and new to each other and our surroundings, I’ve decided it would be best if we were all to introduce ourselves.” Picnic sent a smile beaming at them. His eyes scanning all five of the curiously. His eyes landed on one of the teens, his expression softened slightly as he spoke. 

“Virgil, why don’t you start?”

Vigil gave a look of horror and sank further down into his chair. He pulled the hood over his head quickly and shook his head violently. Dr. Picani gave him a sympathetic smile before moving on.

“Roman?”

Roman tore his eyes away from Virgil and looked up at Dr. Picani, beaming.

“Why of course!” He boomed, making everyone jump and Virgil almost fall off of his chair. Roman gave the emo an apologetic glance that was returned with a glare, and continued. “I’m Roman Bravo, I’m full rainbow, if you know what I mean. I have seven beautiful, but evil, sisters. I’m part Spanish on my mother’s side, I absolutely adore theatre and Disney.” 

Virgil pulled himself back on his chair and felt his shoulders relax slightly at “Disney”. It was good to know he could relate to his roommate somehow (perhaps more than he would like to admit).

Picani returned the beam and continued. Patton noticed that the Doctor’s gaze was on him and plastered a bright smile onto his face quickly.

“Oh! Well, Hi! I’m Patton Hart but you can call me Dad!” He winked towards Remy and Roman who both laughed, “I have a little sister named Madeline and two mums. I love cats, even though I’m allergic, and it makes me really sad when I see one and I can’t hug it!”

Roman and Picani beamed at his enthusiasm and even earned a small smirk from Virgil. Remy straighten his back, “Right, Hello ladies~ I’m Remy Cycle, I have a seriously under-bearing father, no siblings for me. I literally can't function without coffee. It’s nice to know I have a fellow rainbow gurl here.” Remy winked at Roman, who flushed a bright pink before composing himself and beaming back. Earning hearty eyeballs from both Virgil and Logan while Patton was trying (and failing) to suppress an excited squeal. 

Everyone’s attention turned to Logan, who had pulled his chair back from the group slightly. Logan noticed their gazes and let out a sigh. He fixed his glasses twice and sat forward. 

“Salutations, I am Logan Days. A mother and father, no siblings.” He finished. 

Picani gave him a disappointed look before piping up again.“Right so, that’s all for now since our other guest hasn’t arrived ye-!” Picani never got to finish that sentence. Interrupted by the doors opening and a grumpy looking teen sauntering in.

He was in a black top and had a yellow plaid shirt tied around his waist. He wore a green snake patterned bean and ripped jeans. It looked like he had a skin condition judging by the almost green patch of skin, that had a strange similarity to scales, stretched across one side of his face. Obviously heterochromic due to his one hazel (and the other green) eye. He gave them a snake like grin. Virgil’s heart dropped. No, no, no! He was Imagining things, he had to be. It couldn't be him! His panicked train of though was cut off by the newcomer, who was now slumped down into a chair next to Logan, beginning to speak.

“ ‘sup, I’m not _Decean Dean_.” 

Virgil’s heart felt as if it had been torn from his body. He was beginning to shake. He pushed it down, only letting a slight shiver show and clenched his jaw to keep back the whimpers. Virgil sprinted away, knocking the chair over in the process. He bolted up to his room and curled up into a tight ball. Letting go and trembling furiously. Breathing quickly, his heart thumping with such ferocity it felt like he was preparing to run a marathon. He felt hot, salty tears stream down his face as a tight knot formed in his chest. Nails dug sharply into the back of his neck and scalp as he tried to grasp for something to ground him. His throat was raw and his eyes shut tight. His heart beating rapidly. He tried to gasp for air and calm down. It wasn't working. He felt trapped… suffocated. Frozen in place, the only movement he was able to muster through the painful shaking was a slight twitch of the hands.

**“No, no, no, no, no, no!** — **_he_ can’t - No!” ** Virgil cried, rocking himself, hands over his head.

_He knows, he knows, he knows!_

_He’s come back for you_

_He’ll hurt you_

_He hates you_

**_They’ll_ ** _hate you_

 

Decean was completely aware of the confused looks that were being sent his way. Completely ignoring them he continued his introduction.

“As I wasn’t saying. I’m not Decean Dean. I don’t have Mythomania which doesn’t mean I’m a compulsive lier. I didn’t think I should let you know. I don't have a brother and mum and dad. And I hate acting.”

The other’s shared looks of confusion. Remy only grinned at him and pulled on his tank top so it wasn’t as tight. Picani frowned.

“Good for you to finally join us Decean.” He gave the new teen a nod and continued, “That’s all for the day, feel free to explore the house and the grounds. Be back before dark.” Picani glided away. Leaving the others in the living room.

Patton frowned at Picani, concern obvious in his gaze.

“I’m going to go check on Virgil,” He informed them quietly. Patton walked away, the other teens’ eyes following him as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Patton dash up stairs, walking down the hallway towards Roman and Virgil’s room. He knocked on the door quietly.

“Kiddo? Are you ok?” Patton frowned at the silence, “I’m coming in.” Patton creaked the door open and let out a gasp. Virgil was curled up in a tight ball, shaking as if he had been dumped in the snow with no clothes on. He rushed towards the darker teen and knelt beside him.

“N-no…don’t….c-can’t—….help…—b-reathe …” Virgil managed between sobs and gasps.

“Kiddo? Listen to me don’t talk, just yes or no. Can you hear me?”

Virgil struggled to give a small nod.

“Ok, I need you to breathe with me, in for four seconds,” Virgil listened to Patton’s soothing voice, still struggling to breathe. “One… Two… Three-“

He gasped for air again, “S-sor-y Pat…“

“it’s ok Virgil you don't need to apologise. Don't talk, yes or no, remember. Just try your best, one more time. One… Two… Three… Four… great job kiddo! Now hold it for seven,” 

Virgil nodded. Holding his breath.

“Ok, one… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…it’s ok kiddo” Patton reassured when he couldn't reach seven, letting the breath go before holding it again. “Six… Seven.. great job! Now out for eight, don't strain it just best you can. One… Two.. Three… Four… Five,” He only managed five before running out of air.

They repeated the exercise together a few times until perfecting it. Virgil’s breath returned to a slower pace. Heart beating calmly.

“Good job Kiddo! Now mind telling me what that was about?”

Virgil shook his head violently. Chest rising and falling as his breath quickened. Panic shot through his again before Patton’s reassuring voice cut through.

“It’s ok, breathe, you don't have to tell me if you’re not ready.”

Virgil steadied his breathing and looked up to meet Patton’s reassuring smile.

“Virge, was that an attack?”

Virgil nodded his head hesitantly. “B-bad…on-e…” A sympathetic smile from Patton.

“Do you want me to tell the others?”

Virgil shook his head, scrambling to gain his voice back. “N-no… don’t… can’t.”

“It’s ok if you don't want me to. I won’t.”

Virgil managed a small smile.

“How ‘bout you get some sleep and if you want we can talk about this more in the morning. Deal?”

Virgil nodded his head sluggishly and felt Patton pick him up and place him on the bed. Tucking him in gently. Patton lightly brushed the purple bangs out of Virgil’s eyes .

“Sweet dreams Kiddo, see you tomorrow.” Patton stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving a small nightlight on for the other. Tomorrow was certainly going to be an adventure.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning consisted of relentless questions directed at Virgil from Roman. Only just saved by Patton bursting into the room, skilfully beating around the bush and quickly changing the topic. Patton dragged Virgil out of his room. The two had already grown close, even in the short hours of the morning. Patton referring to the other as his “dark strange son”. They still hadn’t brought up the promised conversation but Patton had a vast amount of patience and it was too early in the morning to deal with that just yet. 

The two were playing a game of “Patton cake” (named after the dad friend) in their pyjamas when interrupted by Dr. Picani’s voice booming from the kitchen.

“Breakfast is ready! Everyone, now!”

The two rushed down stairs and sat at the table eagerly. Logan stumbled tiredly down stairs. Hair done and already dressed. He shot Patton and Virgil a quick glare. An unrecognised feeling of… anger, was it? Glowing inside of him. 

Patton’s smile fell as Logan sat away from the two. He quickly renewed the grin, not before Virgil noticed.

“Hey P-Patt, are you ok?”

Patton’s attention quickly snapped to the other, a wide smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, on his face.

“Of course, I am Kiddo! Just dandy!”

Virgil gave his friend a skeptical look but thought it best not to pry. Roman practically flew into the dinning room, singing, hair mussed slightly.

“ _Once upon a dream—_ Good morning! How are you all today?” 

“Great! How are you today kiddo?”

“Wonderfull, Patton!” He took a seat next to the dad friend. “How’s Doctor Doom and Gloom this fine morning?”

Virgil pulled the hood of his onesie over his head and avoided Roman’s gaze. Roman cocked an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth, probably to prompt a response from the emo, before Patton set himself in between the two. Beaming at Roman.

“He’s all good as well Ro.” When Roman glared at Virgil and opened his mouth again, he was sent a protective dad-glare from Patton and promptly shut his mouth. Muttering grumpily under his breath.

Slow, heavy footsteps came from the living room and Remy trudged into the dining room, dressed in the same crop-top and leather jacket as the previous day. He slumped tiredly into a chair next to Logan, who shifted uncomfortably, he gave them a sluggish wave and pushed his falling sunglasses back up onto his nose. 

“Sup gurls~ how are y’all?” He croaked, his voice raspy and slow. Throat raw and stinging slightly.

“Good.” Patton gave Remy a concerned look. “You don’t sound too good kiddo. Maybe you should head back to bed.

Despite the drooping eyes, hidden discreetly behind his sunglasses, Remy shook his head, wincing quietly as he practically felt is brain ricochet inside his head. A small headache beginning to form.

“Nah, don’t you worry about it Patton, just a lil’ drowsy is all. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Sleep’s important kiddo, we wouldn’t mind if you went back to bed and slept for a while longer—.”

“I said I’m _fine_ Patton,” He growled between gritted teeth, knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists.

Hurt flickered over Patton’s face, he fixed it quickly with a smile. “Ok, just promise me you’ll sleep in a little bit tomorrow.”

Remy nodded his head, knowing full well he was lying. But he didn’t really give a damn.

“Promise.” His words echoed in his head, persuading a heavy pounding to start in his head. He let an upset groan loose. Today was going to be _exhausting_.

 

Patton gave a satisfied nod and turned back to Virgil, whispering something in his ear that made the darker of the two sit up slightly. The hoodie still somewhat covering his face. Roman gave him a curious look and felt his heart stop. The emo had beautiful silver eyes that shone like starlight, speckled softly with dark greys and blues that gleamed with an alluring light. His gaze unintentionally dropped down to Virgil’s soft pink lips. He physically shook himself out of his daze. What are you doing? Stop, bad Roman.

Roman tore his attention away from the (utterly gorgeous) emo and attempted to strike up a conversation with an exhausted Remy. 

“Remy! My fellow drama queen-!” Remy held up a hand, silencing Roman instantly. He rubbed his temple.

“Please, Roman… headache.” 

Roman gave Remy an apologetic smile and decided it would be best _not_ to bother the other. An idea presented itself. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

“Pocket protector, are you all right over there? Haven’t heard a peep from you all morning.”

Logan looked up from a novel and cocked an eyebrow at Roman. 

“I assume by “pocket protector” you are referring to me.”

Roman grinned and nodded his head. He could already sense that getting on Logan’s nerves would be a great source of entertainment. “Who else would I be talking to?”

“Anyone that isn’t me _would_ have been preferable.” Logan hissed. Already exasperated.

“Aw. Don’t be like that specs! I’m sure you’re hiding your secret adoration for me in there somewhere!”

Logan let out a sigh, shut his book and fixed his glasses. “Roman, I say this with any form of non-existent “secret adoration” I could possibly posses for you… Shut the _fuck_ up.”

Virgil snorted and quickly hid his giggles behind his sleeve laughing into it while Remy didn’t even bother to hide his laughter, letting it boom around the room. Roman slapped a hand to his chest, making offended noises that matched his facial expression wonderfully.

“Language!” Patton scalded, trying (and failing) to keep the smile off of his face although he managed to suppress his giggles successfully. He shot Logan a grateful look and smiled at the, now composed, grinning emo.

Logan cocked an eyebrow at him, confused. What did that look mean? He heard the laughter die down as a new figure entered the room. Decean sauntered in. Dressed in green snake pyjamas. Virgil shot him a nervous glare that set off a glint of… something… in Decean’s brown eye, but it was quickly ushered away by the grin that slowly spread across his face.

“Horrible morning, isn't it?” Decean drawled as he sat in a chair next to Remy.

Virgil’s glare pierced through the tension between the two. Decean responded with a soft smile that almost appeared sorry.

“Yes it is!” Roman pouted, shooting Logan a discreet (but completely obvious) glare.

Decean frowned. He was confused to say least. He’d warned them about his condition. Didn’t he?

“I didn't tell you about—?”

“No you did. He’s just a little bit upset with Lo right now.” Patton interrupted with a soft smile. Logan looked up at the nickname and rolled his eyes, something inside his chest stirred. He shook the feeling away quickly. Emotions were stupid and unnecessary. He pushed it down and returned to his cold state. Going back to reading quietly.

“Oh… What?”

“Roman was being a pain in the ass and Logan told him to “shut the fuck up” and made everyone laugh.” Remy explained, grinning at Decean. “How are you Dee?”

“That’s - bad. Horrible Rem. No thanks for asking.” 

“Great to hear honey.” Remy grinned at the other, “Good god I thought Cherry said breakfasts ready!”

Roman sat up. Apparently he’d finished with his childish sulking and was ready to take part in this morning’sconversations. “Cherry?”

“Yeah, I woke up waaayyyy earlier than you dolls. I ran into Dr. Picani and he said I could walk around the gardens…” His mind flashed back to this morning's conversation with the therapist.

 

_…Remy woke up. Exhausted. Per the usual he hadn't gotten much - well, any - sleep… but hey! It was more than usual._

_He silently checked on Decean. His roommate was dressed in adorable snake pyjamas, still sleeping soundly. Remy decided against disturbing his sleeping roommate and quietly stepped outside his room. He’d slept in his clothes. Yes, he new it was gross but he didn’t exactly care. It was easier, plus he would change before he went to be latter this afternoon anyway. He quietly crept downstairs. The floorboards creakingas he tiptoed as quietly as possible across them._

_Careful not to wake the others that were fast asleep in the house. He slunk onto the tiled floors of the kitchen. Maybe he could grab something to eat? He stretched out his hand to open the fridge._

_“Up so early Remy?”_

_Remy jumped and span around. Received to see it was only Picani standing there, hands behind his back._

_“Yeah couldn’t sleep… You know why. Don’t you?”_

_Dr. Picani nodded his head. “Yes I know precisely why and I will question you about it latter on in the day… But for now, why don't you go for a walk outside?” A quick gesture to a door. “We have the most wonderful cherry trees! I planted them myself when I was little.” Picani smiled wistfully, reminiscing that small part of his child hood. “They are quite beautiful, I’m sure you’d like them.”_

_Remy quirked an eyebrow at the man but shrugged his shoulders and obliged. Heading towards the doorway he called out over his shoulder. “Whatever you say, Cherry…” and walked out the door, leaving Dr. Picani chuckling behind him…_

 

He relayed the events to everyone leaving out the part where he didn’t get that much sleep, of course. All of them had been listening intently.

“Hmm. Yes that was a rather fun run in.” All of them looked up as Picani stepped in the room with a man that none of them recognised. He had dark brown hair with eyes to match and was wearing a Steven universe top accompanied by black pants. Most importantly, he was assisting Dr. Picani in giving them _Food_! 

Two pancakes stacked neatly on each plate, with maple syrup poured neatly on top, gave off a delicious aroma that convinced his stomach easily to let out hungry growl. Roman took notice of the way Virgil sat forward in his chair and eagerly licked his pink lips. His starlight eyes lighting up. My wasn't that adorable? Stop it! No, bad Roman!

“‘sup Cherry. You’re right though…” Remy seemed to consider as the new man sat down a plate of pancakes in front of him, “those Cherry trees _were_ fabulous!”

Picani let out a small chuckle, shaking his head and tutting playfully. His small smile dulled slightly but the light didn’t fade from his eyes. 

“Enjoy breakfast. Get dressed. Then do as you please.” The stranger nodded his head when Picani did a small signal with his hand. “I will call each of you down to take part in a therapy session, or, as I prefer to call them, discussion session.” He put a hand on the door frame. “For now. Have fun, explore! Get to know each other more…- heh that rhymed.” He chuckled, composing himself quickly. “I will see all of you soon.” 

With that, he turned and left the room and the teens, happily munching away on pancakes, in it. 

 

Patton idly stared at his pancakes. He’d lost his appetite. The reason why? He was worried. He didn’t know _why_ he was worried. It was a therapy session after all, it should help. He knew the reasons for his state were stupid and he didn't see the point of bringing others down with him. They’d laugh or hate him if he told them why. Patton sighed and pushed the plate away from him, towards Roman. Roman cocked an eyebrow at him. Concern evident in his gaze.

“You alright over there Padre?”

Patton offered a weak smile. He didn't know why he felt like this today. This morning had been great! Befriending Virgil certainly wasn't expected but it was definitely welcomed. Why was this a _bad day_?

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, kiddo! I’m all good, just don’t feel that hungry this morning.”

Roman had a slightly irritated look spread across his face. The guilt in Patton expanded. Did he say something to upset his new friend? Did he hate him? Roman brushed over it with a charming smile. A brilliant idea had presented itself and he wasn’t going to let if go to waste. He’d already managed to polish off his plate and everyone (excluding Patton) had just about finished. 

He stood up, puffing out his chest and letting his new companions hear his plan.

“Dr. Picani is right! We are practically strangers. I propose that we all move to the dining room and get to know each other.” His gaze scanned over his companions, thoughtful expressions on their faces. He turned to Virgil. The anxious teen sunk into his once when Roman looked at him. “What do you think, Hot Topic?”

Virgil's heart rate picked up. Why was Roman talking to him? Not that he was complaining, but _why_?He opened his mouth to respond but was utterly shocked at the uncharacteristic words that sprang forth, slipping their way around Virgil’s filter that usually kept him from talking.  
“Aw, Roman! You think I’m Hot.”

Roman’s face flushed a brilliant red. He opened his mouth to throw back a flirty comment or quick retort. To his displeasure nothing came out. Instead he was just smiling like an idiot at the emo. Roman finally composed himself and offered a charming grin and a small bow. Composing himself, he turned back to Patton.

“So?”

Patton looked up at Roman (the prince-like boy now standing dramatically on the table) with a sunny beam, that appeared a little… too bright.

“Sounds like an awesome idea kiddo! I’ll be happy to join!”

Roman’s face lit up with glee. He jumped not-so-elegantly, off of the table and made his way out of the room.

“¡Excelente! ¡ Déjanos ir!This will certainly be interesting!” Roman glided out the door and swiftly paraded into the living room. Spreading plans out in his head as to _how_ he was going to do this. He re-arranged the couches and recliner so they were facing each other and towards the brightly lit fireplace.

Patton walked in. His bright smile out-shining all the lights in the large living room. The dad friend had obviously somehow (probably with magic) managed to convince Logan and Virgil to join the group. Remy and Decean had already settled down next to each other on the couch. The two had stayed up and talked for a while last night. Idle chit-chat about families, hobbies and other things they were able to relate on, causing them to grow significantly closer overnight. Logan sat cross-legged on a recliner, a nonchalant expression on his face per usual, observing the others cautiously as he attempted to distance himself from the other teens. Virgil curled up on the floor next to Patton and Roman was sitting as the centre of attention on top of the glass coffee table. He pulled out his phone, quickly tapping in a search on google, _“10 questions to ask someone”_. He tapped a link and looked up at everyone, grinning ear to ear.

“So! I will ask you all a question and you, my fair citizens, will all take turns answering them truthfully and seriously. Got it?” He cocked an eyebrow at them.

“Yeah, yeah Princey. J-just get on with it.” Virgil huffed in a barely audible voice. It was shaky and wasn't without a nervous waver.

Patton smiled warmly at the emo and rubbed his back, soothing him and calming him significantly. He exhaled slowly and calmly returned Patton’s smile.

“Yes ma’m! Now take it away hun~” Remy waved a hand.

“Indeed I shall! Right, first question…” He squinted down at the phone. “What’s something that no one would guess about you?”

“Me first babe. I was captain of the maths team for two years at my high school until I quit to join the cheerleaders.” Something flickered across his eyes but it disappeared quickly. Covering it with a grin.“Seriously it was numbers VS cheering on hot guys with a bunch of awesome gals… Basic, but awesome.” Logan blinked once in a restrained show of surprise, while Virgil gaped at him, astounded. Decean grinned at him proudly.

“That’s great kiddo! Never pegged ya’ for the maths type.” Patton remarked. Smiling warmly at Remy.

Remy shrugged his shoulders. His wide grin contradicting his attempt at modesty. “Looks can be deceiving babes. And the cheerleading outfit was _way_ too perf to pass up.” 

Roman nodded his head. “Heard and understood mi amigo…. Right so who’s next? ¿Padre?”

Patton beamed as his nickname was spoken. He tilted his head and his eyebrows furrowed. Pondering what he should say.

“I’m not sure… Not much ‘bout me that would surprise people.”

“We can come back to you latter if you can’t think of anything.” Suggested Roman.

Patton nodded his head some-what solemnly and Roman looked to find another victim.

“Decean?”

Virgil froze. Heart rate picking up slightly. Patton rubbed his back soothingly, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Virgil pushed down his worries. Best not to concern Patton.

“N-no. I definitely don’t want to.” Answered Decean.

Confused, Roman began to scan the others to see who would want to go next. Remy stopped him quickly.

“Dude, he told us about the lying thing. Remember?”

Oh yeah… Roman scrambled trying to apologise. How could he have been so stupid? “Decean! How dare I! I have committed a treason against none other than you, fair sir.” Romans hand flew dramatically to his forehead, “how will you ever forgive me?”

The moody teen rolled his eyes and smirked playfully. “It’s not ok at all…”

Roman cocked a confused eyebrow. Gosh this was going to be difficult.

“So, before I offend you even more, how does this lying thing work?”

Decean inhaled deeply, “It’s were lying becomes pathological. I do it on impulse. Its mainly stretching stories and exaggerating though. But…” Decean shrugged his shoulders. “…I soughta just owned it and don’t say everything as a lie now. That’s also become a habit.”

Logan looked up from his book, nonchalant as ever. “When did the lying first develop?” he queried, bookmarking a spot in his page and giving Decean his full attention.

“I wasn’t—sorry— _was_ , diagnosed when I was eight but it started when I was around five.” Decean eyed Virgil sadly, the darker boy avoiding his gaze.

Logan hummed a sound of approval and continued reading the novel quietly.

“Good to know my dear fellow. Now! What’s something that no one would guess about you?” Roman leaned forward so hear could concentrate on Decean’s answer better.

The boy opened his mouth to give his comment when a draft swept into the room. Sending an uncomfortable chill up Roman’s spine. Roman let out a low growl, stood up and stomped over to close the arched window. Quickly going back and taking his seat on the coffee table once more.

“Uhh… I was born in Africa and grew up there until I was fifteen. Only moving to Florida this year.” Everyone looked astounded. Except for Logan who was reading and Virgil who was glaring at Decean. Decean’s smile faltered. “Shit— sorry Patt—That was a lie. I’m so sorry. Sorry. Sorry!”

“Woah! I’s all G doll. Just deep breaths and keep going’. ‘Kay babe?”

Decean nodded his head. “I was actually born in London. We moved to Florida when I was two. I was homeschooled until thirteen. I go to high school at—.” He cut himself off. “We do drama classes, part of that is theatre.” His face dusted pink. “We did a gender-bend of the mean girls musical and I played Regina Gorge.”

The there teens shared a look of surprise. Virgil raised his eyebrows. He told the truth? 

“You’re telling me.” A gesture to himself. “That you played the frickin’ bitch queen—!“

“Language!”

“— Sorry Patt — and in those little talks we had last night. You didn’t tell me!” Remy exclaimed loudly. Decean lowered his head.

“Sorry I — .”

“Hun I could have been singing freaking Apex Predator with you! Well, you’re certainly not getting out of it tonight missy!”

Decean was bewildered. He was alright with it. He grinned at Remy, the teen’s sunglasses slightly askew on his nose.

Roman piped up. “Oh-ho no! You are not leaving me out of the theatre festivities that easily!”

Patton giggled at his friends antics. Today could still be good.

“Yeah that’s great Dee! I don’t know much about all the broadway, singy stuff, but I’m sure you did a great job Kiddo!”

Decean nodded his head. Accepting his housemates’ support. Virgil was hiding in his hoodie, trying to slip away into it and disappear.

“Right! Now that Dee has finished…” Roman’s eyes scanned the small circle of teens before settling on one, “Jarvis! Your introduction was quite, vague… Care to tell us more about yourself?” Roman leaned forward on the table. His eyebrows raised.

“No.”

“Oh come on Brainiac! You could at least try to participate!”

Logan rolled his eyes as Roman threw out his arms in anguish. “Ok then, Roman.” Logan leant forward a little bit in his recliner. “Let’s play a different game. You make an assumption, based on my personality displayed so far, as to some unprecedented activity that I may take part in or a hypothesis about my living situation that contradicts, or is supported by, my behaviour thus far.” Logan moved to a comfortable condition. Careful to keep his arms rested on his knees and not the arms of the recliner. “Got it?”

Roman felt his head spinning. Did Logan even take a breath when he said that. 

Determination took over. He _would_ find something strange about Logan. 

“Sounds good to me, teach.” 

That’s when the chaos began.

“An Artist!”

“No.”

“Musician!”

“Never.”

“Football!er”

“Negative.”

Roman let out a gasp and stage whispered. “Ballet dancer?!”

“Certainly not.” Logan sounded slightly offended. Roman pondered for a minute. Perhaps _too_ offended.

“Oh. My. God… You totally do Ballet!”

“No Roman. I don’t.”

“You definitely do!”

Logan let out an exasperated sigh. “Roman, despite your misled and stubborn belief, I do _not_ take part in an artistic dance form performed to music, using precise and highly formalised set steps and gestures that originated in Renaissance Italy.”

“Alright, alright. Jeez you could have just said “I don’t do Ballet.”” Roman rolled his eyes. “Nerd.”

“Prep.” Logan quickly responded.

Roman frowned at Logan. The nerd wants to go? Then he’ll go!

“Fun killer!”

“Synapse slaughterer.”

Decean looked eagerly from Logan to Roman. A storm of snappy comebacks was clearly beginning to brew and he didn’t want to miss a word. 

“Know-it-all!”

“Cretin.” Logan smiled calmly at, the now frustrated, Roman.

“Hedge-born!”

“Cumber-world.”

“Joy sucker!” Roman beard his teeth slightly. Rage swirling around his head like a fiery tornado Why was the nerd so calm?

“Reprobate.”

“Techie!”

“Dolt.”

“Heathen!”

“Public nuisance.”

Roman scrambled for another insult. Why was Logan so surprisingly good at this? Logan gave a rare smile at Roman’s stumped expression. That’s it! The nerd had barely shown _any_ sign of emotion that wasn’t irritated or bored since he’d got here. In the rage of the fiery moment, he snapped.

“Emotionless robot!”

The fun and playfulness of the moment was harshly sucked out of the air. Logan froze. Heart pumping with shock and fear. He hadn’t been called that in so long. Never since-. No. No use going through with that line of thought. Best not to re-open old wounds. He stood up. Calmly brushing off the little bit of dust on his pants. He realised what he did and looked at his hands in disgust. Good thing they have bathrooms in their rooms.

“If you would excuse me. I believe I have… Something, to do.” He gave them a nod of acknowledgement. “It was good to get to know _most_ of you.” and with that he turned and left. Locking himself in his and Patton’s room. Roman wasn’t wrong. _He was just a cold robot._

 

“Roman Bravo!” Roman looked up at Patton. The father figure now standing over Roman. A stern expression stamped on his face.For someone so chipper, he could be quite intimidating.

“What?! He was practically asking for it! He called me things too! Is nobody going to pay attention to that!”

“Yeah.” Murmured Decean.

“Great! Absolutely fantastic! The only person on my side, isn’t!” He growled. Folding his arms grumpily and turning away from the others. He didn’t understand. It had been all in good fun. Why had Logan taken it so… horribly? He had called him emotionless, yeah, but it was a joke! Wasn’t it? Roman opened his mouth to argue with the others more, abruptly cut off by Picani stepping into the large living room. The sun only just peeking through the closed curtains.

“Roman, you're first.”

Roman grumbled, he gave the others an upset glare and followed Dr. Picani out of the room. His tail between his legs. He trudged after Picani down the hall. The therapist stood outside a doorway with a Steven universe sign on it’s door.

“After you.” Picani waved his hands towards the door. Roman reluctantly grumbled and stomped in.

The room was cozy but cool. A torn up small brown couch, sewn together and patched up neatly so it looked like an antique, opposite a small, brown padded chair that had a small cat toy on it. Drapes embedded with small sparkly stars reflected a calm light around the room. Warmly lit with a small Alice in wonderland lamp with the cheshire cat’s pink grin glowing softly on a light blue shade, creating a warm light coexisting beautifully with the light of the shimmering stars. A tall, square table with an assortment of Winnie the Pooh plushes sitting on it. It gave off a childish glow that reminded Roman of his own room at home.

“Please, take a seat.” Roman slumped down onto the couch and Picani sat down with crossed legs not oh chair across from him. A yellow note padin his hands.

He fixed his glasses that were beginning to fall onto his nose. “Mind telling me what that little scrap was about?”

In response to the therapist, he nodded his head.

“Ok, take it away.”

“Well,” He sat forward in his chair. Eager to finally get to present this side of the story. “We were doing as you advised and getting to know each other more. So I was hosting and asking questions that the others had to answer. We started with “What’s something that no one would guess about you.” All was going well and then it was _Logan’s_ turn. He didn’t want to do it so I tried to guess stuff about him. He started being a complete ass hole and we began calling each other names. It was all a joke. Then he got mad for completely NO reason!”

Dr. Picani nodded his head slowly. Jotting down a few notes on the paper. “Tell me. Did you believe it was playful? How did you feel?”

“Well of course, it was playful!”

“Yes, but was it for him? Once again, how did you feel at the time?”

Roman considered. “He was good at it and so calm.”

“So, competitive?”

“I guess.” The prince-like boy shrugged his shoulders. “And, mad.”

At this, Picani cocked an eyebrow. “Mind telling me why?”

Once again, Roman shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just a competitive person, that’s all.”

Picani closed his note book and sat forward. “Roman, I understand telling people what you feel and why you feel it is difficult, but I need you to cooperate or else we aren’t going to get anywhere.” He opened his notepad again. “I’m not going to ask you to do anything you are not comfortable with, but I know what you went through so there is no point in hiding _anything_ from me. Ok?”

Roman offered a little nod. “Yep. Ok.” The way he said it, was pathetic. It made him feel small. No. Don’t be weak. “I was mad I couldn't win. That I couldn’t stop him from being better… Isn’ t this supposed to be a therapy session, about more than a little bickering?”

Picani nodded his head. “Most certainly. I just want you to calm down before we do so.”

It had worked. Roman didn’t feel like he wanted to yell anymore, he didn’t feel like roaring at the others for not listening. Like releasing the knot of rage curled upon his chest. He felt like the room. Calm, warm and shimmering like the star he always has been. 

“God you're good at this.”

Picani chuckled. “That’s the point… Now if you would like to continue, go ahead.”

 

The door clicked open and Roman stepped out, smiling widely. The older man waved and shut the door behind him. The joy was short lived though. He realised he was going to have to apologise to the others for his foolish attitude. Roman sighed. God how was he going to do this? It’ll have to wait for another day. For now, a walk to think about it would be good. Remy mentioned something about the garden this morning. That’d be nice. Roman nodded his head. Agreeing to his own thoughts. 

Now the next problem. Where the hell _was_ the garden. Exploring wouldn’t hurt anyway. He made his way out the front door. Avoiding his housemates who where happily chatting in the living room. Virgil wasn't there anymore though. Roman shrugged it off and slipped out of the house and out onto the circle driveway. It was darker than before. The sun setting. Pinks, reds and oranges gleaming over the rolling hills, sending beautiful multicoloured lights over the beautiful green oak trees. Birds chirped as the settled into their nests for the night. 

Roman made his way around towards the back of the mansion. Following a lush, green hedge around to where he believed the garden to be. He ran his fingers through the cool, smooth leaves. Feet snapping small sticks as he clumsily stepped on them. He turned around another corner o the house. He jaw practically hit the ground beneath him. Remy _was_ right. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Hot pink bleeding hearts blended in with light pink dahlias. Two toned red roses and Light pink Bonicas bundled around a garden chair that looked like your typical park bench. Except this one was a pure white with angelic silver metal skirting the brinks of the wood.

The flowers in the superb garden where landscaped beautifully. Withheld in wavy, fair garden beds that complemented the colours of the flowers excellently. White and pink cherry blossoms lined the petal-covered rock footpath with lavish cherry trees placed precisely in between them. The path led to a white wooden bridge that arched elegantly over a pond filled with spread out water lilies, pearl weed and other radiant aquatic plants. The water shimmered with striking colours of blue and pink, created bewitchingly by the slowly setting sun. White Lotus flowers and Tulips, along with unusually green rushes, bordered the edge of the pond. A small green pig frog, hopped from out of the plants and belly flopped awkwardly into the water. Sending up a cold splash near Roman’s feet. It clambered onto a lily pad and croaked happily. Beginning a chorus of other hidden frogs that are preparing to come out and feast on the night-dwelling bugs.

Roman ran his hand along the smooth, white wood of a vine-encrusted arbor. It felt magical, as if it were a enchanted doorway guarding the bridge behind it. He carefully treaded across the bridge stopping at the middle. He rested his elbows on it. Gazing out at the sunset reflecting pond and the bustling life in it. He would try. He would make this work. He would apologise to his housemates and everything _would_ be perfect again. A silent promise. But for now. He would just watch and _breathe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take your fluff while you still can! >:3  
> 13\. damn. pages. long.....This chapter took waaaaaayyyy longer than anticipated. I am soooooooo sorry I couldn’t get it out sooner. The personal stuff was dealt with easily, but then I just got hit on the head with a freaking massive writer's block, which was super inconvenient.  
> Sorry to keep y’all waiting.  
> Oh yeah! Guess what? This might be coming out on Wattpad soon! (if I can remember to do it!)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one's gonna take a little bit (by little I mean forever) but, OH WELL.  
> Scald me for le typos~.... Seriously I found HEAPS in the first chapter and prologue. Don't feel bad just tell me about them because I miss HEAPS of things when I edit and it annoys me when I finally go back and proof read a week later.  
> Platonically love y'all  
> :P


	4. ON HOLD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLD

Hello people that are actually reading this!

I'm extremely sorry. But I'm putting this story on hold.

I love writing this and I have so many ideas for this! But a lack of motivation and inspiration has plagued this work. I may continue writing this, or post another chapter, some time next year.

 

Once again. I apologise for putting this on hold. I have other _bigger_ projects that I am frankly having a better time writing.

I sincerely hope I can get a chapter out sooner than 2019.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hope you can be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry if I missed any warnings! I don't really know what I'm doing.... Sorry if the chapters are too short!  
> Always looking for constructive feedback!  
> Roast me for Typos!


End file.
